


Doctor Who vs Dracula

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Video, scenes with Dhawan in Dracula with doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Doctor didn't have a choice, but to come with Master. However, neither of them expected to fight with the strongest vampire in the world. Will they manage? Especially, when Master is haunted by memories of the past?[video]
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Doctor Who vs Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> Master Dhawan is sooooo cooool. Actually I watched Dracula only for him and in some scenes he really was Master like. So I added the Doctor there, I hope it is not so dark.


End file.
